


Ahorcar

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, Wall Sex, graphic violence tag is for choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Loki purposely makes Thor mad to spice up their sex.





	Ahorcar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8- angry/violent sex

Loki is against the wall by his own desire. Thor holds him against it with his anger. Thor would not be angry if Loki had not decided to make him angry, but he had found their sex to be bland as of late, and he decided the natural way to spice it up was to piss off Thor. 

It is easy to start an argument that truly ticks off Thor, natural almost. He knows his brother better than his brother knows him. He is able to smoothly anger Thor without Thor even knowing his intentions. 

Thor has this type of anger that makes him crave dominance, the dominance that comes from rough sex. That is the anger Loki wants, and the anger he is rewarded with. 

Thor has him shoved against a wall in his bedchambers, and the wall is of brick. It digs into his skin, cuts him in the worst places, and Loki revels in the fact. He becomes even more aroused with the pain, and Thor knows this. He knows he can pleasure Loki better by shoving him harder into the brick, by causing him more and more pain. Loki moans as he feels a sharp piece of the brick draw blood. 

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Thor," Loki chances to say. It's a risky move. Either Thor will stop, will feel as manipulated as he is, or he will grant Loki's request. 

Thor hoists Loki up by his ass. His feet are not on the ground anymore, and he takes this chance to wrap his legs around Thor's hips and shove their crotches together. Thor grinds them together

"You are a manace, a nuisance," Thor growls. His fingers dig deeper into Loki's flesh, and he takes Loki's lips in a bruising kiss, uses his time to bite into his bottom lip. 

"I am also wearing too many clothes," Loki adds as Thor pulls away. He can feel his lip already swollen, but he doesn't care. 

Thor is strong enought that Loki does not need to help him support him with his hands. They are free to go wherever they want, and right now they itch to pull his shirt off. He goes for the hem, starts to lift it up, but Thor shoves their chests together and traps his hands where they are. 

Loki lets out a noise of disdain and fails to get his hands out. "What the hell?" he says. 

"You do not decide anything for yourself. I am in complete control," Thor says, and Loki has to admit it sparks desire in his stomach. Thor is usually so unwilling to boss Loki around. This is the type of angry sex Loki so desperately craved. 

"In fact, I won't even fuck you," Thor states, his voice low. "You do not deserve it." He lets Loki's hands leave their trap as he puts him down, makes him slide against the wall. His shirt rides up, exposing his stomach. He doesn't bother to fix it once he is flat on his feet again. 

Thor removes his own clothes with quick work of his hands, but he doesn't touch his flushed cock. He undoes Loki's pants, shoves them down to his knees. They are tight, they restrict his movements, but there's nothing he can do about it. 

Thor's tough hand finds Loki's cock and strokes it a couple of times, brings the skin over the head and back down. 

Loki moans out Thor's name, lets his head smack the brick wall and jolt around. His ears start to ring, and he loves it. 

One of Thor's hands stays at Loki's cock, the other on the wall. He presses down, lets crumbs off the brick cling to his palm.

His other hand leaves Loki and finds its way to his own cock. He strokes it, bites his lip and bucks his hips forward, but it isn't what he wants. As much as he loves cumming while Loki is so obviously beneath him, it is not what he aims to do today. If he wanted that, he would force Loki on his knees and fuck his gorgeous mouth.  Now is not the moment. 

He puts his cock against Loki's, lets them sit painfully against eachother. He bends his arm so he can get closer to Loki, has his hot breath tickle his ear. 

"I know you got me angry on purpose. I am not an idiot."

Loki's heart drops. Will Thor leave him not satisfied? Will Thor abandon him right now? 

Thor put his forearm on Loki's neck and pushes in. Immediately, Loki's hands fly to Thor's arm, and he struggles to to pull him off. He can still breathe, but Thor is constructing his ability to by a lot.

"I know you made me angry, and I know I fell for it. You're a cold, manipulate bastard, Loki," Thor hisses out. He pushes in a little harder, than lets go in less than a second. Loki falls to the ground with heaving breaths, and his hand goes to his neck to rub at where Thor had his forearm. 

Thor yanks him up, and he almost screams. Thor has never been so violent before, but Loki loves it. He loves feeling so worthless that Thor doesn't even care enough to make sure he is okay. 

"You are lucky I do not break any of your bones," Thor says. Loki shivers.

"Do it," he spits back. Thor twists one of Loki's arms, but does not break it. He crushes their mouths together, their teeth hit eachother. Thor's kiss is violent, Loki can feel all the emotion he possesses. 

Thor thrusts against Loki, snakes his tongue into Loki's mouth. He manages to get much needed friction on his cock, using a rough hand to jerk them off together. There's no lube, nothing to make their skin smooth against eachother, and it starts to burn, but it's a burn they both want. 

Thor grabs the back of Loki's neck with a sweaty palm and when he squeezes, Loki flinches slightly. His neck is sore. 

Thor increases his speed, grips a little tighter, and he lets his forehead fall onto Loki's. They're both sweating a mess, Loki especially in his clothes. They're so close, they pant with eachother, say a bunch of word vomit mixed with moans. 

Thor finishes first, and Loki replaces his hand to finish himself off. Thor's hips jerk and his cock is longer than Loki's, the head reaches the end of Loki's and releases on him, twitching all the while. Loki orgasms as he watches everything leave Thor. 

They collapse on eachother, breathing heavily.  
Thor's palm stays on Loki's neck, but the grip is soothing now. His fingers lightly trace the baby hairs, sending pleasant shivers down Loki's spine. 

"Was that what you wanted when you got me mad?" Thor asks, his voice a little too delicate. 

"Mhm," Loki responds with a small smile. He would definitely feel the sex in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so behind djsjdjs


End file.
